Fallen Into Yugis Realm
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: Me and my friends fall into the yugioh world. Rated just to be safe for things that happan later in the story. I don't own yugioh. Chapter 10 is up
1. VortexVirus

Chapter 1

Vortex-Virus

"Kiri let me on the computer," Serfia Shouted as she pushed Kiri off the computer chair.

"When I'm done I have a 500 word essay on Egyptian Culture due in 5th period," Kiri shouted as she stood up.

"Give it a rest, you'll never get it done its midnight and all you have are 3 words Egyptian culture Essay," Serfia said as she looked and pointed at the computer.

"Just go away and let me get it done," Kiri yelled at the top of her lungs as she pushed Serfia out of room.

"Fine I'll go watch my yugioh movie, with Bakura on it of course hmp," Serfia said meanly.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Serfia said as she slammed the bedroom door.

"She can be such a pain why did mom want us to spend some quality time together why she goes to bed," Kiri said as she did a finger jester and as she sat back down at the computer and started thinking of what to write and then came up with an idea, "Ah I know what to write," she said as she started to type but the computer crashed, "What!, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!," She said as started to cry.

Serfia was watching her video when she saw something werid but didn't think about because she heard Kiri.

"What's wrong Kiri?" Serfia asked as she came from their bedroom, "It was getting to the good part," 'Yeah and I saw something strange too.'

"The computer crashed!!" Kiri said as she fell to the floor.

"Who's that wait its....Kaiba," Serfia said as hundreds of tiny little laughing kaiba heads popped up with their little Blue Eyes White Dragons doing their White Lighting attacks.

"Is it a virus?" Kiri said as she panicked, "Get em off Get em off."

"I'm trying," "What's that?" Serfia said as a black vortex formed on the computer screen, "What's happening sissy?" But before Kiri could answer they were both sucked into the computer screen.


	2. Braking Down The Door

Chapter 2

Braking Down the Door

"HA! I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon," Rickashay said as he played his fave card.

"That means I lose," Ray said as fell to the floor over his defeat.

"That means your no longer defeated," Rickashay said as he rubbed it in, "It was a good game."

"You know what this stinks," Ray said as he put his deck away.

"It wasn't me," Rickashay said as he plugged his nose.

"Nevermind," "What time is it?" Ray said as he looked at the clock, "Crap it's midnight we're going to miss the yugioh live Ebay auction."

"Let's get upstairs now Ray," Rickashay said. Ray and Rickashay were running up the stairs when Ray said, "Come on Rickashay."

"I'm trying but my legs are so tired and..." Rickashay said as he stopped and realized that he was at Ray's room, "Oh nevermind then."

They ran into the room just as the yugioh live Ebay auction started.

"Let's see what we can get," Ray said as he started to look, "Cool an authentic Skyther The Sky Dragon."

"Cool, bid for it bro," Rickashay said he started to play with his Kaiba toy.

"Ok," Ray said as he started to bid for it. A vortex started to form on Ray's bedroom door.

"Ray," Rickashay said as he looked at the door.

"What! I'm trying to bid!"

"Look at the door!"

"What!? Is that a...vorte...x," Ray said puzzling.

"Think so."

"Whys it here." But before they figured it out they were both sucked into the middle of the vortex.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both screamed.


	3. Cat Fight

Chapter 3

Cat Fight

A/N (Sorry for not updating sooner I just wanted to finish another fic so heres the next chapter. By the way my friend name really is Mike but we have always called him Squirrel for his obsession with Squirrels. By the way when I 1st wrote this Mikealo was my boyfriend but now Squirrel just so you know.)

"She's my girl so stay off," Mikealo said as he screamed at Squirrel and trow him to the ground.

"I can't help it if I like her," Squirrel said as he got back up. They at Mikealo's house and were having a midnight fighting duel about Serfia and one wasn't gonna leave until one of them was seriously hurt or dead.

"So let's see who can keep up there own the longest," Mikealo said in a full of himself way.

"Ok then." So the fight started. Mikealo grabbed Squirrel by the arm and through him to the ground, "Ow, that hurt my head." Squirrel ran and rammed into Mikealo pushing him to the ground.

"Ha, that didn't hurt," Mikealo said laughing with joy.

"I didn't mean it to hurt, because its time for my kick of death," Squirrel said as he got ready.

"What are you talking about Squirrel you look so stupid," he said as he laughed hystereticly.

"Well here goes." Squrriel went to lick Mikealo and then he kicked him but was a very light kick.

"That's all you got."

"Yeah, told you it would hurt."

"It didn't hurt you baka." Mikealo run up towards Squirrel, little did they know that a black vortex was forming around them.

"Ow!" Squirrel said as he fell to the ground after Mikealo rammed him. Then, they started to fist fight as the ground was being sucked by the vortex then all the sudden the vortex took them both.

"Helpppppp!" they both screamed as they fell farther and farther into the vortex.

A/N ( Listen umm the charters are me(Serfia Moto), Kiri Tang(my half-sis), Mikelo my ex boyfriend my 2 good friends Raymond and Rickashay, Samel who is a really close friend to me comes in later, my sister Leaf who comes at the end and is important in my 2nd story, and many more friends at the end, and my boyfriend Mike, Mory who is mysterious you'll find out why later. Well, I'm street smart and sort of book smart and I'm really werid and. Squirrel is book smart but werid. Mikealo is an asshole but sort of a good friend. Raymond and Rickashay are fraternal twins same with me and Leaf and yes her real name is Leaf, Ray is the smart one Rickashay is the stupid one but hes really funny. Kiri is my half-sister shes a genius to but not as smart as Squirrel that sometimes ticks her off. Samel is a mellow guy who is funny and perverted if Miroku was real I but they would get along just fine. Well my next chapter will be up as soon as possible.)


	4. A Day with the Principal

Chapter 4

A Day With a Principal

"Ow!" Serfia said as she woke up and looked around everything was like Anime in Yu-Gi-Oh. Then, she looked at her self and screamed waking up Kiri.

"What's going on?" Kiri asked.

"I think we're in the Yu-Gi-Oh world," Serfia shouted as she shook Kiri.

"That's insane there's no way were in the Yu-Gi-Oh wor..." Kiri stopped and realized that were in the Yu-Gi-Oh world. Plus, they both looked different. Serfia had blue hair, green eyes, and a shirt that was a Domino High girls shirt and skirt. Kiri had light blue hair, light green eyes, a shirt for a Domino High girl and a skirt for Domino High just like her sister.

"Well, now what do we do," Serfia said.

"I guess we find out where we are in the Yu-Gi-Oh world," Kiri said.

"Look Kiri there's a gold plate on this desk, it says Jonathan Wilter Principal," Serfia said as she picked it up and showed Kiri.

"I think were in the principal's office of Domino High!"

"Duh, I could of told you that Kiri."

"Did I ask for your 2 sense?"

"No! but let's stop fighting because we need to find out how where going to get out of here."

"We'll lets see what time is it....6:57 AM!!! Oh no!! The Principal should be here soon and were in his office!" At 7:00 AM the principal opened the door and said, "Who's been messing with my stuff." As he looked for someone. Kiri and Serfia hid behide the door and when he wasn't looking they ran out of his office. It was 7:55 AM and students were coming.


	5. A Day in a Corporation

Chapter 5

A Day in a Corporation

"Whoa," Ray said as he looked around. Rickashay was no where to be found, "That hurt my head," as he investigated the surrounded area.

"Ray! Where are you my dear twin brother," Rickashay said as he almost started to cry. Turned out that Rickashay landed outside the door of a room.

"I hear you Rickashay I'm coming," Ray said as he opened the door. There was Rickashay so happy to see him.

"I thought I lost you," Rickashay said as he cried like some baby and hugged Ray.

"Rickashay stop acting like you're a baby, your 14 years old suck it up I'm here lets go."

"Wait! Who's that sleeping on that bed," Rickashay said as Ray stopped walking and Rickashay pointed at a little boy sleeping on the bed. "We'll guess we can see," Ray said.

"Yay!" Rickashay screamed.

"Shut up! We don't know where we are so please don't yell, 'This is what I get for being the older twin, oh why was I born 6 minutes before him why?'

"Well, I'm going to see who that is." They were shocked to see who was sleeping.

"That's Mokuba!!!!!!" Ray yelled, "But, how can that be he's not real, I mean his my fave anime character but, that doesn't mean he's real!" Ray Yelled so loud that Mokuba woke up.

"Seto, is that you?" Mokuba asked.

"Um no Mokuba my name is Raymond Konner and this is my twin brother Rickashay Konner," Ray said to Mokuba.

"We were sucked in a vort...." Rickashay was saying until Ray stepped on his foot, "OWWW!!" Then Ray whispered something into Rickashays ear, "Rickashay, Mokuba thinks this is the real world so please don't talk about where we are from."

"Ok, well we were in the neighborhood and thought we would drop in and visit," Rickashay said. Ray then smacked himself in the head and told Rickashay, "Moron!", then he talked to Mokuba, "Mokuba please don't feel alarmed by us and also excuse my little brother."

"I thought you said he was your twin brother," Mokuba said as he gave a confused look.

"He is it's just he's 6 minutes younger than me," Ray said with a little smile.

"Oh, ok then." Then Ray and Rickashay realized that they looked different. Ray had black hair and green eyes and he was wearing an outfit that looked like Mokubas. Rickashay had blue-green hair and yellow eyes and an outfit that reminded them of Noa. (A/N His hair is not meant to look like Noa's hair that's just the color we gave him.)

"I like you guys enough that I'll tell Seto that you where outside and I let you in," Mokuba said as his alarm clock went off.

"WOW! That must mean that you and Kaiba have to get ready for school am I right," Rickashay yelled.

"MORON!!!" Ray yelled back at him.

"Mokuba I'm coming and you need to get ready for school," Seto yelled up stairs.

"Ok Seto," Mokuba said to Kaiba, "Quickly Ray and Rickashay act like your sleeping," he said in a little yelling voice. So Ray and Rickashay acted like there were sleeping. Seto came in and saw Ray and Rickashay on the floor.

"Who are these people Mokuba? Seto asked.

"Well, Seto there names are Ray and Rickashay and they were outside so I let them in," Mokuba said as he was hesitating.

"Mokuba! Why would you let strangers into my corporation!"

Ray and Rickashay got up and Ray said, "Mokuba is not to blame we wanted a place to stay since we are wonders and we have no place of our so Mokuba let us in Seto Kaiba," Ray said to Seto.

"But I don't know you and this is my corporation and I have to get to school," Seto said to Ray and Rickashay.

"Well, we understand," Ray and Rickashay said. Well as time went past Seto and Mokuba got ready for school. Seto took Mokuba to Domino Elementary and Ray and Rickashay followed Seto to his school and were enrolled. Then, Ray and Rickashay saw some people they reginized.


	6. A Day at a Game Shop

Chapter 6

A Day at a Game Shop

"I'm going to bed now grandpa goodnight," Yugi yelled to his grandpa downstairs as he crawled into bed.

"Okay Yugi Goodnight," Soloman yelled back. Then Mikealo and Squirrel fell into Yugi's room.

"Your such a jerk Mikealo," Squirrel yelled not noticing that he was in Yugi's room.

"So are you," Mikealo yelled back. Then fist fighting started again and Yugi was freaked out.

"Who are you people?" Yugi asked really scared.

"We are Mikelo and Squirrel and your Yugi Moto right?" Mikealo said and asked Yugi. Squirrel and Mikealo didn't get scared about being in the yugioh world.

"Yes, I'm Yugi, but how did you guys fall into my room?" Yugi wandered, "Geez, werid things are always happening to me."

"Well, we were sucked in a vortex in the middle of Domino Park." Mikealo quickly lied.

"Well you can stay if you like my other half I'll introduce you to him," Yugi said.

"Yu-Gi-ohhhh," Yugi said as he turned into Yami.

"Hello I'm Yami I live in the…," Yami was cut short by Mikealo and he said sarcastically "Let me guess the M. Puzzle," Mikealo said.

"That's right but how did you know?"

"Well, we were walking down the street one day and saw you dueling someone and Yugi turned back to himself and he was talking about the M. puzzle," Mikealo said keeping up his lie.

"Well, what do you think of me?"

"Your cool duh, you were like an Egyptian pharaoh, that's right isn't it,"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, I did some research and found out about your past, but I'm not allowed to say anything," Mikealo lied again, 'What am I getting me self into I'm going to scare Yami and Yugi,' He thought.

"Why! I have the right to know about my past!"

"Well, umm that's all I remember so I obviously can't tell you anymore."

"Well, ok better go so Yugi can get some sleep before school tomorrow."

"Bye," Squirrel and Mikealo said.

"Hi, I'm back and I want to go to bed and your welcome to stay the night how did you like my yami?" Yugi asked and said.

"Thanks and Yami is sweet," Mikealo said.

"Well, goodnight," Yugi said.

"Goodnight," Mikealo and Squirrel said. They all laid down and went to sleep. As the night went on Yami was thinking if he could trust Mikealo and Squirrel. He kept wondering how they knew everything about him and where they came from. Then, he thought if he could unless he sensed something wrong about them. At 6:30 AM the alarm clock rang waking up Yugi and Mikealo. Mikealo had to wake up Squirrel while he was dreaming about Koriboh.

"Hey, that dream was sweet I was actually the leader of a field of Koriboh," Squirrel said as he yelled at Mikealo.

"Yugi, who's up there with you?" Solomon asked.

"Umm, just some friends that are new to Domino High grandpa," Yugi lied and he felt really bad about it. Mikealo and Squirrel were still arguing.

"At least I'm not jealous of the fact my friend has a "girlfriend" that he likes too," Mikealo said with a finger jester.

"Well, I don't care anymore let's just get ready so we can go to school," Squirrel lied.

"Alright," Mikealo said. Then they all got ready to go to school. Mikealo and Squirrel realized that they wearing different clothes. Mikealo had a blue shirt and black jean pants, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Squirrel had black hair, yellow eyes, a red shirt, and blue jean pants. Then Yugi said, "Time to go."

Then they all left and walked school with Tea. When they got to school they were enrolled. Then, they thought they saw some old friends.


	7. Reunited at Last

Chapter 7

Reunited at Last

"Rickashay!" Serfia shouted as she saw him 1st and was so pleased to see him.

"Serfia! Is that you?" Rickashay said puzzled.

"YES! It is I'm so glad to see you once more Rickashay," Serfia said as a tear ran from her eye.

"Ray says I'm a baby, look at Serfia she's crying more then I ever have," Rickashay said to Ray not realizing she only cried a tear.

"You MORON! She's happy to you can't you see that you baka," Ray yelled.

"Oh, please stop fighting it's quite alright," Serfia said.

"Hey what's going on?" Mikealo yelled

"Yeah what's going on," Squirrel said.

"Oh nothing much its just we have no idea how we got here," Kiri said.

"Well, class is going to start," Mikealo said.

"It is but were not enrolled yet," Serfia said to everyone.

"No matter I'll help you and your sister to enroll," Seto said.  
"Alright let's get enrolled," Serfia said to Kiri.

"Wait for me Serfia," Mikealo and Squirrel said as they pushed each other.

'Those 2 lovers will never stop,' Serfia thought. Well as time went by Kiri and Serfia were enrolled and Mikealo, Squirrel, Ray, and Rickashay got into their school uniforms.

Now the school day started and it didn't go quite as planned.


	8. School Day

Chapter 8

School Day

(A/N I'm finally updating this story sorry it took so long I've been busy and decided how I should write this part of the story, cuz I wrote this story a long time ago. Also things aren't going to good in my life right now. Anyway Mrs. Spell is a teacher that I made up in a fanfic that I wrote a long time ago but lost , basically Mrs. Spell is the teacher who hates Joey and is always trying to get him into trouble and she doesn't like teenagers, but absolutely hates Joey. Oh so you know Kiri and Serfia have every class together, Kirisbeing a genius is in one grade higher then she should be.)

It was 1st period, and on a Friday too, and it was really hectic heres what happened. Serfia walked into the room and fell on the floor, causing everyone to laugh at her and getting yelled at by Joey's worst enemy Mrs. Spell the math teacher. She said if Serfia pulled an act like that again it was certain detention.

"What the hell," Serfia said in a low voice to her younger sister.

"Don't worry about it, hey did you know we finally met some hot anime guys, "Kiri said with a giggle.

"Girls, shut up and get to work on your 2-step equation problems or it's detention for the both of you, by the way that's your final warning Serfia Kamay Moto," Mrs. Spell yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Serfia Moto!" Yugi yelled out of being surprised.

"That's Yuge's last name," Joey said.

"There's no relation honest," Serfia said as she sweat dropped and was waving her hands back and forth.

"That's enough Serfia, Kiri, Yugi, and Joseph you all get detention no if, ands, or buts about it, now get back to work!" Mrs. Spell yelled.

"Aw, man the 1st day a Domino High and I got a detention," Serfia said.

"So did, I sis," Kiri said.

"SHHH!" Joey said quietly.

"We already got a detention, we don't need another one," Yugi said.

"No talking or you'll get another detention," Mrs. Spell screamed again. There was no talking for the rest of the period. When the bell rang everyone darted out of the room and Mrs. Spell had already given her detentions to Kiri, Serfia, Yugi , and Joey. Well, Serfia and Kiri realized that they had all their classes together and their next class was English and they had it with Duke Devlon and Tristan Taylor. All they did was read the book "Shane"(A/N When I wrote this I was reading the book Shane and that's where I got it from) and Duke and Tristan seemed to be trying to get Serfia and Kiri to like them.

"Have you noticed that Duke and Tristan have been trying to see if we like them," Serfia said.

"I know I like them and I know you do to but, we have boyfriends and I really miss mine," Kiri said as she started to cry.

"Oh sis please don't cry I'm sure Samel misses you too," Serfia said as she tried to clam Kiri down.

"But, your boyfriend is here and can see you, mine can't," Kiri said as she cried.

"What's wrong?" Duke asked.

"The teachers gonna worry and you don't wanna worry Mrs. Newton, because she will filp out," Tristan said warning them.

"Thanks you made my sister feel a whole lot better, you jerk," Serfia said meanly.

"What! I'm a jerk well sorry for trying to help." Tristan then started to dart out the door when Serfia yelled, "Wait, I didn't mean it I'm sorry!" Tristan had already left after she finished.

"Wait you need a pass!" Mrs. Newton yelled.

"What's wrong anyways?" Duke asked.

"Yeah, why is Ms. Tang crying?" Mrs. Newton asked.

"Our cat Missy Lu died this morning," Serfia quickly lied, "And umm umm she loved her umm umm very much."

"I know how you feel my dog BuddyBoy died last night." Mrs. Newton started to cry and then Serfia calmed her down.

"Hey, Mrs. Newton may I go talk to Tristan?" Duke asked.

"Yes, Mr. Revlon," Mrs. Newton said.

"It's Devlon, Mrs. Newton." Duke just laughed and Mrs. Newton got embarrassed because of what she did.

"Heres a pass for you and him to go to your lockers, now go and find Tristan." Meanwhile, Tristan was sitting by Kiri's locker feeling like a jerk because he didn't cheer Kiri up, and he had a secret crush on her. Serfia was still trying to cheer Kiri up still.

"Hey, I'm not worried about Samel anymore but what about are moms and dads, and theirs our little brother, I miss them all plus our friends, oh Serfia," Kiri said as she grabbed on to Serfia and hugged her and then Serfia let her cry on her shoulder. Duke had found Tristan and talked to him, "Yo, Tristan are you just gonna sit there or talk to me buddy."

"Yeah, I'll talk to ya, I just feel like a jerk," Tristan said.

"I know but you shouldn't see Serfia and Kiri's cat Missy Lu died, Kiri really loved her cat so she's really upset about it, and by the way Serfia was trying to tell you she was sorry."

"Really, well I should say I'm sorry to, well let's get back to class."

"Yeah." As Tristan and Duke went back to class, Serfia had told Kiri a funny inside joke that they always said that had to do with a cow. Duke and Tristan came back to class and Serfia said she was sorry and Tristan forgave her and said he was sorry and she forgave him. They all became friends and laughed with each other as they all said really corny jokes. Next period was Health. Squirrel and Mikealo had it with Kiri and Serfia, Seto, and Tea.

"Hey Kaiba, do you know this answer?" Tea asked Kaiba hoping he would help her.

"Yeah, its Smoking," Kaiba said to Tea as she wrote down the answer.

"Psst," Mikealo said to Serfia. Mikealo had been trying to get her attention the whole period, but Serfia was busy working on her worksheet and was getting mad.

"What! I'm trying to do my worksheet on drugs, dammit!" Serfia yelled.

"I LOVE YOU!" Mikealo said with a great feeling. Serfia turned red as the class started to laugh.

"Mikealo Robinsen stop your shannigins and Serfia no more swearing or you'll get detention," Mrs. Wood said. The rest of the class had returned to there worksheets and if they weren't done it was homework. By the time class was over Mikealo had annoyed Serfia so much that she flirted with Squirrel. The bell rang and it was lunch time. Everyone talked to each other, because they all had the same lunch. They began to wonder how people in the real world were doing.

"Hey Serfia, do you think Samel misses us?" Ray asked.

"Well, duh but what says he knows were gone, we have no clue whats going on in the real world," Serfia said in a low whisper so no one would be suspicious of what she was talking about.

"If you're trying to make me cry it won't work Ray," Kiri said in a snotty way.

"I'm not, it's just I'm wondering, I really miss him and I know he would have loved to have met Kaiba," Ray said with a worried look on his face.

"Hey I finally met you 2 Squirrel and Mikealo, Serfia has said so much about you guys and it was kind of annoying," Rickashay said. Mikealo and Squirrel looked at eachother with cold stares and then starting hitting each other across the face.

"Stop it!" Serfia yelled.

"Well, Miss not talking to me and flirting with my enemy," Mikealo said.

"Well, your being a very rude boyfriend, I was trying to do my work and then you went and embarrassed me, that was why, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so that's it your just a jerk, this relationship is over, goodbye," Mikealo said as he looked away. Serfia started to cry and asked Squirrel if he would go out with her. He said yes and that was that. Next was Gym and Serfia and Mikealo had it together along with Kiri and Yugi. Serfia said nothing to Mikealo and she stared at him and then she wasn't paying attention when they were playing Basketball and ran over Yugi.

"Sorry Yugi," Serfia said.

"It's alright it happens all the time, its only cuz I'm just a little short," Yugi said.

'Yugi always keeps his cool maybe that's way I liked him at 1st on the show.' Next was History Serfia remembered that her History teacher would always make fun of her and her boyfriend everyday and that now she had a different one and she was really missing the real world.

"Serfia, quite daydreaming," Mr. Kai said, "Did you read your History chapter assignment?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't I'll get right to it," Serfia said very hurriedly and she looked frightened.

"Oh, don't get scared I'm sorry if I scared you, just read it ok."

"Yeah, I will." Serfia closed eyed smiled at Mr. Kai and he sat back down his desk. They were reading about WWII and when the period was over Serfia started to cry and it was Kiri's turn to clam her down.

"It's okay sis clam down," Kiri said as she hugged Serfia.

"No PDA," Mikealo said as walked by and laughed at Serfia and Kiri.,

"Go away you jerk!" Kiri yelled.

"Jerk! I'm only kidding around." Mikealo started to act like he was bewildered.

"Yeah, well just go away," Serfia said as she was sobbing. Mikealo just walked away to his next class. Kiri and Serfia had Science with Serenity and Bakura(A/N I used to be a major Bakura fan and now I'm obsessed with Valon, Oh my fave anime is Shaman King if anyone else's fave anime is Shaman King let me know in your review).

"Hello, nice day isn't it," Bakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure is," Serfia said sarcastically.

"Serfia!" Kiri yelled.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," Bakura said in a concerned tone of voice.

"Don't mind my sister she's mad about losing he boyfriend," Kiri said.

"Oh, sorry."

"I have a new one so I don't care," Serfia said meanly.

"Yes, you do."

"Just shut up!"

"No you!"

"You!"  
"Girls!" Mrs. Bodien said.

"Stop it," Serenity said.

"Serenity stay out of this, girls stop fighting like sisters."

"But, we are sisters," Serfia and Kiri said at the same time.

"We're half-sisters but I'm 1 year older," Serfia said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by……" Mrs. Bodien was cut off short by Kiri, "Its okay it happens all the time."

"My sis is right no need to worry," Serfia said.

"Well, lets get back to our packets ok?"

"OK," Serfia and Kiri said at the same time. Kiri and Serfia worked on there packets for the rest of the period. When the bell rang Kiri started to make fun of Serfia about Mikealo as a harmless joke. It wasn't a harmless joke to Serfia through. Mikealo was walking by and said, "It's her fault." Then he went to class. Serfia and Kiri had Studyhall with Mrs. Spell weren't they lucky. They didn't talk the whole period because it was certain detention. It was a long period, but they got through it together, without talking and they couldn't figure out how because they always talked. Next was Art and they were making clay pots. Serfia and Kiri threw the clay at each other and were warned by the best teacher ever, at least that was what Serfia thought, Mrs. Gram. So they made matching bowls that said Squirrel and Serfia with a heart, that was Serfia's and Kiri's said, Kiri and Samel with a heart. Well, the bell rang and school was finally out, but the real world gang had no place go.

(A/N Finally finished it whew! Hope you like it and I will have the next chapter ASAP! Oh and yes I have a bad mouth sorry I don't mean to, but I'm trying to get better but its getting worse.)


	9. Finding a Place for Many Outcasts

Chapter 9

Finding Places for Many Outcasts

(A/N Since so many people love this I will type this chapter sooner)

Serfia, her friends, and sister walked out of the school wondering where they were going to go. They had no place to go and so they talked to each other before the yugioh gang came out of the school building.

"Where are we gonna go?" Kiri asked Serfia.

"I have no idea, umm lets go see if we can find a vortex and maybe we can go home," Serfia said.

"Why? There's no way were gonna find it and even if we do how do we know it will take us back to the real world?" Rickashay asked.

"That's the problem we don't, but remember take risks in life and hope for the best."

"Sis there you going saying your quotes again, stop ok," Kiri said.

"Ok, but then umm where are we gonna go."

"This sucks that we have no place to stay," Ray said and the yugioh gang heard him.

"Sorry to ease drop, but I over heard, you saying you all needed a place to stay," Bakura said.

"Yeah, so did I," Yugi said.

"So you wanna stay at any of our houses?" Joey asked.

"Well, I guess me and my sister could stay at one of houses, but 1st me, my sister, and friends have to take care of some business," Serfia said.

"Yeah, we need to talk alone," Kiri said.

"Okay, heres where you'll stay, Kiri and Serfia I'm sure Duke will let you stay at his huge game shop with him," Yugi said.

"Yeah, you can stay at my game shop," Duke said as he blushed.

"Cool," Serfia and Kiri said at the same time.

"Mikealo and Squirrel, since you fell in my house I guess you can stay at my game shop/house again," Yugi said.

"Awesome," Mikealo said.

"Sweet," Squirrel said.

"Umm Rickashay and Raymond you'll stay at umm….." Yugi was interrupted by Seto, "They'll stay with me."

'Okay, it's settled we'll meet back here at 7:30 Pm to take you guys with us," Joey said.

"Thank you," Serfia said.

"Your welcome," the gang said. Yugi and everyone else left, but "The Wonderers" stayed.

"Now what do we do?" Rickashay asked.

"Look for a Vortex?" Ray asked.

"No, we need to talk," Serfia said.

"I think 1st of all we should pick a leader to guide us through here and since Serfia knows the most about Yu-Gi-Oh I say I vote for her," Kiri said.

"Well, lets vote who wants me to be the leader?" Serfia asked everybody and Rickashay and took about 15 seconds before they raised there hands, knowing that everyone else had already picked Serfia, except Mikealo he was still kind of mad and didn't want Serfia to be the leader anyone else even his rival, Squirrel, to be the leader except her. Mikealo had still considered Squirrel a rival even though it was originally onlybecause he wanted his girlfriend to which as we everyone knows is no longer his girlfriend.

"Well, I guess that's settled," Kiri said.

"Well, I don't like it," Mikealo said.

"Why don't you just leave then instead of being rude."

"Want a piece of me?"  
"Bring it." Kiri and Mikealo were having a play fight, but soon it became serious, Serfia said to stop but they didn't listen. Kiri punched Mikealo across the face, but Mikealo kicked her really hard in the stomach that she passed out.

"KIRI!" Serfia screamed as she ran to catch her before she fell and hit the ground, "How could you I never want to see you again just leave." Serfia began to cry.

"Oh my, we need to get her to a Hospital quickly," Rickashay said. Mikealo sat there and laughed, Serfia wanted to punch him, but she was holding on to Kiri and she didn't want to leave her. Squirrel was too weak and would Serfia fight his battles for him anyway. Everyone else was to upset to move.

"I know, she needs to get to a Hospital quickly, but I can't move I need to stay here with her, Ray you go call 911 on a pay phone use my money in my book bag."

"You don't need money to call 911 on a pay phone," Mikealo said as he laughed.

"I'm not thinking and Mikealo shut the hellup!" Serfia screamed. Ray went a pay phone and called 911 and they were on their way.

"It's ok she'll be fine I promise," Squirrel said as he rubbed Serfia's back.

"Help is on the way," Ray said when he got back.

"Thank you," Serfia said as she stopped crying and was trying to be strong. They waited around for the ambulance to come. When it came Serfia couldn't go on the ambulance van with her so they all walked to the Hospital, except Mikealo and Rickashay. Rickashay stayed to wait for the yugioh gang, in case they came back before they did, because it was 5:00 Pm already. Rickashay cried because he didn't want to be away from his brother and Ray told him to suck it up and he did, but he was still upset. Mikealo didn't want to go because he didn't feel any sorrow for what he did and Serfia wouldn't let go even if he wanted to. So he left to do something on his own. Little did he know where he was going was a place where a mysterious visitor was coming.

(A/N Hope you liked this chapter remember review )


	10. Kiri and Samel's Connection

Chapter 10

Kiri and Samel's Connection

(A/N At the beginning of this chapter it goes back and forth between the worlds and we meet Samel (YAY!))

"Where is Kiri?" Samel asked the sky as he looked at it, "She wasn't in school she's not home so where is she it seems time has stopped since I went to bed last night at Midnight," Samel thought about it and wanted his Kiri so badly, "Ow! What the heck my stomach hurts." Samel then screamed in pain.

"My stomach!" Kiri screamed in her Hospital bed.

"Sis please don't move your condition will get worse," Serfia said.

"But, it hurts."

"I know, but as much as I hate to say this your gonna have to deal with it."  
"Why am I feeling this pain?" Samel asked himself.

"I can try to deal with the pain," Kiri said.

"That's my sister," Serfia said.

"I don't feel so good," Samel said as he fell but the sidewalk swallowed him up. He woke up where Mikealo was in Domino Park and Mike flipped out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Samel noticed that everything was animated and it scared him.

"Well, believe it or not were in the anime world," Mikealo said.

"Hey your Mikealo, Serfia's boyfriend right?"  
"Well, I'm Mikealo, but I'm not Serfia's boyfriend anymore."  
"Hey I'm not animated like everything else here."

"Your not weird anyway umm hello."  
"Does this explain where Kiri's at?"  
"Yes." Mikealo was really scared and didn't want to tell Samel what happened because Samel was a tuff guy and he didn't want to get hurt.

"What's wrong with you?" Samel asked, "Something wrong with Kiri?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean yes." Samel then grabbed Mikealo by the collar and lifted him up to where he was choking him.

"I…I hurt her okay!" Mikealo screamed so he could be put down to catch his breath.

"You what!" Samel screamed, "Why did you hurt my beautiful girlfriend Kiri Marie Tang?"

"I don't know I think being in this world is changing all of us."  
"Yeah, right you meant to hurt her!" Samel said, "And where is she?"

"She's at the Hospital."

"Thank you and if I have to I will deal with you later."  
"I fell better now," Kiri said.

"That's good why don't you rest and you'll feel better soon," Serfia said with a little chuckle trying to make her sister happy. Serfia left the room and went back to the waiting room, "Oh Mike(A/N remember that's Squirrel's real name) she's so important to me, when she was a baby and I was 1 my mother told me that I wouldn't allow anyone near her, unless they showed me they wouldn't hurt her." Serfia hugged Squirrel and began to cry.

'Don't worry Mikealo will get his "Just Desserts" you wait and see,' Squirrel that to himself. Meanwhile, Samel had fallen asleep on the ground instantly. Kiri woke up and so did Samel. Samel finally got to the Hospital around 6:00 Pm and looked for Kiri and found her and went to see her. Samel entered the room and shut the door so no one would hear him.

"Samel," Kiri said.

"Yes, it's me," Samel said as he smiled.

"Your not animated."

"I know and I don't care." The whole Hospital was freaking out about Samel, but they didn't say anything, they never seen anyone quite like him before, but since he was in the room they didn't have to look at him.

"Well, anyway how did you get here?"

"I have no idea, but I'm here with you and that's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"KIRI!" Serfia screamed as she opened the door and annoyed all the other patients. The doctor told her to quiet down and she said she was sorry over and over again and then she shut the door, "Who's this guyyy? Samel?" Serfia had looked bewildered.

"Yeah, its me and before you ask I know I'm not animated," Samel said.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."  
"Bye," Kiri said as she fell asleep again because she was tired. Samel fell asleep too but he it looked as if he passed out.

"SAMEL!" Serfia screamed as she caught him. Serfia's screaming woke Kiri up and then Samel woke up. Serfia had a feeling that somehow Samel and Kiri had a connection, "Wait, a minute I think you and Kiri have a connection somehow."  
"I do too that might explain the pain I had in my stomach before I came here."

"Well, I did have a huge pain in stomach."  
"Well, lets hope this connection stops soon because I don't want to feel anymore pain, or have stomach problems."

"Yeah, I hope it stops soon," Kiri said, "OW!" Kiri was in pain, but Samel wasn't.

"Hey, I don't feel any pain."

"That's great, but Kiri does," Serfia said as the doctor walked back in.

"Oh Kiri," Samel said.

"I'm alright I want to get up," Kiri said.

"If you get up and you walk around for about 10 minutes you can go home," the doctor said.

"YAY! Kiri said as she got up and walked around for 10 minutes she felt much better.

"Well, Kiri you can home," The doctor said, "Are your parents here?"  
"No there on vacation in Egypt looking at the Pyramids, they study in Egyptology," Serfia lied and she was so good at it. Serfia felt bad that she did lie, but that was what she had to do.

"Ok, then are you a family member?" The doctor asked Serfia.

"Yeah, I'm her half-sister."

"Ok you sign her Discharge papers."

"Ok."  
"Sweet, I can leave," Kiri said. Serfia signed the papers and Kiri was discharged from the Hospital and they walked back to the school grounds and got there at 7:25 Pm and the yugioh gang was there. Mikealo walked back too.

"Ready to go?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," everyone replied.

"Hey what's with dis guy?" Joey asked, "He looks like he's 3D or somethin."

"Hes our friend Samel and hes always been different," Serfia lied.

"Where is he gonna go?" Kiri asked.

"Well, he can come with me as long as my drunk of a father doesn't get mad," Joey said.

"Sweet!" Samel yelled. They all left, but as they left a new evil was lurking around.

(A/N hope you like this chapter I will have the next ASAP)


End file.
